


Formulating a Game Plan

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are porn stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formulating a Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27. Almost caught up. Yay me.

Stiles throws his head back and moans as he rides Derek's cock. "Fuck. Fuck. Right there, big guy. Yes." Stiles bites his lip and leans forward, bracing himself against Derek's chest. He meets the werewolf's eyes and smiles, rocking his hips. "So fucking good, Der."

Derek growls a little, gripping Stiles' hips tightly as he rocks up into him. "Come... fuck, come for me, Stiles."

Stiles moans and wraps his hand around his cock and soon enough he's shooting over Derek's stomach, eyes widening as Derek starts to come deep inside him. "Oh god, Derek. So good."

Derek smiles, thrusting through the tightening channel. "You too, Stiles."

Stiles lifts up off Derek's cock, shifting a little as the cum starts leaking out over Derek's stomach. Stiles smiles and licks his lips. "Oooh. That's so hot." He wiggles his ass a little, then shifts to lick Derek's stomach clean. He just gets to Derek's cock when he hears the director yell cut. Stiles lifts his head, swallowing the mouthful of cum. "What'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Derek says, sliding his hand through Stiles' hair. He glares over at his uncle.

Peter rolls his eyes. "You were going to lick his cock after it had been up your ass."

"It's porn, Peter. I really think the people watching would actually like to see me licking his dick after it was in my ass."

Derek rolls his eyes and pushes to his feet. "Stiles, call me. Peter, I'm done. Fade to black on the movie or something." Derek looks over at Stiles, looking him over and smiling a little. "You were fantastic. Maybe I'll see you again for another film. Next time, maybe I'll show you more."

Stiles licks his lips as he watches Derek walk away. He turns to Peter and narrows his eyes. "You're an ass."

"Ah, but you enjoyed this. Don't deny it. Now, I'll book you for another film with my nephew next week and next time, actually succeed in making him want you for more than sex. He needs someone to anchor him and I know you could be it."

Stiles rolls his eyes, but nods, glancing in the direction Derek had taken off. He sighs to himself, already formulating his game plan.

_end_


End file.
